This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Time resolved SAXS is one of the major core projects in the BiOCAT proposal. In the previous reporting period we showed preliminary data that the Pilatus 100k pixel array detector was a superior solution for acquiring time-resolved SAXS data. In the current reporting period efforts were directed towards system integration of our own Pilatus detector with a newly acquired stopped-flow instrument with a nominal dead time of sub-ms (0.45ms). We now have verified that it can indeed obtain submillsecond time resolution with the UV-vis attachment that we bought for this purpose.